Yes, I'm Snae
by KrystDerp
Summary: (Previously "Just To Pass The Time") Because the insanity started with a PARTEH, too much Pink, and an Evil Cat named Pillow. Yeah, I'm sane. And dyslexic. I mispeled the title.
1. Intro?

******Edit 4/5/2014: I had to rewrite this cuz when I uploaded this, it was late at night, and I had no time to proof read)**

* * *

**HELL****O PEPOL! It is I! MarshingMallow/KrystDerp! I have returned to FanFiction to give you my second "Masterpiece" of mine. Enjoy! Or not.**

**_I previously published a fanfic called "Just to pass the time" And whoever followed it, I'm sorry to tell you, but it has been discontinued, As it clashes with this fan fic (And horrible storytelling/plot/story). Thanks whoever reviewed in my prev fanfic (It meant a lot to me), and I hope you guys enjoy this one._**

**Each chapter is just a really random thing. This fanfic doesn't really have a plot. :P **

**Each chapter will focus on a different group of Vocaloids.**

**RANDOMNESS BEWARE! I HEZ WARND!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Chapter that Comes Before the Chapter that should be the First Chapter

Focus: Zola Project Vocaloids

* * *

Part One: Kyo

There was going to be a costume **PARTEH **in the VOCApartmentz. "Wait- what is the VOCApartmentz?" you ask? Well, It is any ordinary building that acommodates what we call VOCALOIDS. Well, that was covered quite fast.

The VOCAparmentz is run by this weird lady/woman/gurl/person named Kryst D. (Guess who) She doesn't really show up much (The VOCAdudes often wonder who she really is) but the VOCAdudes respect her. She doesn't charge them with rent, you see. I don't really know why. Well, people have their own reasons.

Now that I have that all cleared up, let's get on with the story.

Anyway, as I was just saying, there was going to be a costume **PARTEH **in the VOCApartmetz. Kryst had decided to throw a party for no reason whatsoever, "Meh, I party when I want to."

She was littering the **PARTEE ROOOM- **It even had the sign: **PARTEE ROOOM **(credit to Kaai Yuki for the legendary speling) - with PINK. PINKPINKPINKPlNKPINK. Really, Kryst? Pink? You just HAD to chose PINK.

Sooooo much pink that Kyo couldn't stand it, so instead of helping the others with preparations, he decided to go outside. Anywhere where he could be away from the **PARTEE ROOOM OF PINK**. The others agreed heartily, as Kyo had the tendency to cause trouble, so Kyo not helping wasn't really a problem with them. Lazy bum.

As Kyo was just going out of the building and into the street, Mayu decided to go with Kyo for no reason whatsoever (or maybe she has a reason, I dunno). So, we have these two walking together to the park: Mayu, for once wearing denim shorts and a cute black and white blouse, being known for her unpredictable nature; Kyo, in jeans and a dark blue T-shirt, being known for his tendency to cause trouble... yeah... not the best pair in the world you want to cross paths with.

Kyo was skeptical about company. Despite his friendliness, he didn't want to be held the one responsible of Mayu's weird actions, if she ever did anything... out-of-the-ordinary. "Ummm... Mayu?" asked Kyo.

"Mhm?" replied Mayu.

"Whhhyyyyy are you coming me?" said Kyo.

Mayu was silent for a while, pondering the question as if it was a hard philosophical question. Finally, she said, "Too much pink." in a matter-of-fact-ly way,

Kyo had to agree.

They walked in silence for a while. Kyo wasn't one to talk a lot. If he ever engaged in conversation, chances are, he wasn't the one who started it. He didn't think that Mayu would mind either.

...

...

...

Just a few more dots for the heck of it.

...

...

... (There! I think I put enough dots to emphasize the silence.)

They were just entering the park when, suddenly, Mayu froze. Kyo looked around to see what was bothering her, and soon found the source. There was a grey Cat in front of them. And Mayu wasn't one to be afraid of cats (She liked them, actually). Now you might be thinking, 'it's just a cat. What's the harm?' Well, my friends, this was no ordinary cat. The Cat in front of them emitted this **evil** aura around it. **EVIL** I tell you. And Kyo wondered whether he should run or if he should kick it.

But before Kyo could take any action, the Cat rushed up to Mayu and scratched her. Then it ran away from the as fast as possible, which was seriously fast for a cat.

Kyo didn't know what to think except, "Well that was a really creepy Cat."

Then Mayu started to cry.

Kyo was worried that Mayu's cries would attract attention. So, trying to cheer her up, Kyo said one of the most comforting this he could ever say:

"C'mon, Mayu. It's just a scratch. You're fifteen, you're not supposed to cry."

He regretted saying that immediately. Mayu just increased her volume, attracting attention. Kyo disliked attention (as you can see, he isn't too much of a people person), so he tried to stop Mayu from crying, "Sorry, Mayu. That must've hurt, but I'll buy you a treat if you stop crying."

Bribey. One of the oldest tricks in the book. When used on Mayu it is super effective. And it didn't fail this time. Mayu's wails turned into small sobs.

After a while, when her sobs died down, Mayu said, "I want ice cream."

Kyo sighed and checked his wallet. Empty. Maybe he shouldn't have bribed her without making sure he could give her something.

Just then, he saw Mizki running toward them, pink hair bouncing behind her, saying, "Hey, guys! What happened? Don't tell me you ran into trouble already."

_'She's probably here to make sure we're alive- Wait... Mizki? Here? Yes! Mizki is here! She's bound to have some cash around her!' _thought Kyo, smiling, "Nah! Mayu just got scratched by a Cat," he said out loud to Mizki.

"An **evil** cat," Mayu added quietly. So quietly that Mizki didn't hear.

Mizki looked from Mayu to Kyo, then back to Mayu. Then she said (with horror), "Was it a grey Cat with this **evil** aura around him?"

Mayu nodded, "I just said that," she mumbled.

-Dramatic pause-

"NO! MY NIGHTMARES HAVE COME TRUE TO HAUNT ME!" Mizki lamented.

"Wat?" Kyo asked, feeling totally confused.

"There's this weird grey Cat that haunts me in my dreams when I sleep," explained Mizki, "It gives me nightmares, and my nightmares don't even make sense." Mizki cringed at the very memory of the nightmare that didn't even make sense.

"Nah, you either have some pretty messed up dreams," Kyo said bluntly, "or-," He continued. Or should I say: Tried to continue. Because at this point, he received a well dealt punch in his face. Courtesy of Mizki. Kyo decided to drop the subject.

"What were you saying, hmmmm, Kyo?" asked Mizki, fist ready. Kyo wasn't a fan of punches (especially when directed to himself), so trying to change subject, he asked, "Uhhh... But more importantly, Mizki, do you have enough cash on you to buy an ice cream cone?"

"Vanilla ice cream, please," said Mayu.

"If you don't mind, I'd like choco. Thanks," Kyo added.

Mizki checked her wallet.

'_Yes! Another punch avoided! Success!' _thought Kyo

* * *

Part Two: Yuu

_'What is that Cat doing there?' _thought Yuu as he spotted a grey Cat near the **PARTEE ROOOM**. There was something **off** with that particular Cat. Yuu put down the box he was carrying and approached the cat. It remained still. He pet the cat. It remained still. Yuu smiled to himself. He was quite fond of cats. He was even part of the Official Cat Lover Society Led by SeeU (OCLSLS for short. I know, it's a horrible name. Blame SeeU, not me. She's the one who named it. Duh).

"Your fur is so soft, but it's a bit dirty," He said to the Cat, "I'll name you Pillow. Is that name okay?"

It remained still.

"Pillow it is," Yuu said.

The Cat suddenly walked away from Yuu.

"Wait! Pillow! Don't... gooo...oo...o" said Yuu.

But Pillow-san did not heed his command and continued walking away.

...

-Awkward silence-

...

Yuu decided to finish his task.

He picked up the box full of decorations he was supposed to be carrying. Then he set the **PARTEH** decorations on a table, then called to Wil, "Wil! I have the plushies! Where are they supposed to go?"

"On the stage!" Wil replied.

Yuu started decorating the stage with cute widdle pink plushies.

When he was done, Kryst came in and said, "Okay, guys! The PARTEE ROOOM (You could even hear the misspelings) seems good. You should all go home to rest and prepare your costume for tonight."

This time, the theme of the party was **Pink Costume Party**. You could wear any costume, but it had to be pink.

_'Why does it have to be pink? There are many other colors, and Kryst had to choose pink,'_ thought Yuu, as he went outside.

Yuu headed to the where the OCLSLS (Official Cat Lover Society Led by SeeU) would hold their "meeting". The members included the following: SeeU, the leader, Yuu, and Iroha.

Yuu's costume was going to be his usual outfit with a pink cat hood. It was pretty simple, so he didn't really have to work much on it. He actually didn't want to work much on it.

SeeU's costume was a pink cat costume.

_'She looks cute.' _Yuu remarked to himself.

Iroha was not present. She was out on vacation with some other VOCA dudes for the summer. A ton of VOCA dudes were out on either vacation or on a tour, so there weren't too many people around. You know, reflecting on that, it wasn't best time to hold a party. What on earth goes on in Kryst's head?

Anyway, these were the members of the OCLSLS (I know, not too many). I don't really want to get started on how it was formed, just believe me when I say this: Random. (That didn't even make sense)

"So, anything happen recently? I mean other than preparing for tonight," asked SeeU.

"I saw a new cat today. I haven't seen it around here before so I think it was a stray. It left before I could pick it up though. I named it Pillow," Kyo said.

"Oh, cool. I haven't seen a cat around here in, like, ages!," said SeeU with her fast and furious talking speed, "Was it cute? I bet it was totally cute, I mean-"

So the OCLSLS, now composing of only SeeU and Yuu, discussed many cat related blah for a while, before straying to other topics.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

* * *

"Whatcha gonna wear for the costume party?" Kyo asked as he walked in the apartment. He had just come back from his walk.

"A pink cat hoodie," said Yuu with an absent minded tone. He was reading a manga while lying down on his bed. He was just getting to an interesting part, and wanted to finish it without interrution.

"A ninja costume, so I won't be noticed," said Wil, "Really, did Kryst HAVE to chose pink? I don't think she even likes pink. I'm sure she just did that to troll us."

"Trollers gonna troll," added Kyo.

"Man this is boring," Wil said after a while.

Yuu wasn't paying attention to them. He was paying more attention to his manga. He almost finished the book... just a few pages more... and...

"NOOOOO!" He said out loud, startling the other two.

"DUDE! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Asked Wil.

"THE MANGA ENDED AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" Yuu replied, "IT ENDED IN A CLIFFHANGER! Don't you know how agonizing that is?"

"Dude, just calm down," said Kyo.

* * *

Part Three: Wil

Aaaaand so, night fell, and the party began. There were about twenty VOCA dudes present at the **PARTEE**.

Wil was standing in a corner of the room, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. No, he didn't dress up as a ninja as he said (He lied. -Insert meme here-), but in a pink motorcycle helmet and a black jumpsuit. Looking like Daft Punk.

"Yo!" a voice said.

Wil looked up, searching for the speaker. He spotted a tall teen with pink hair and a gray beanie. Yuma. Then Wil realized he wasn't wearing a costume.

"DUDE! ARE YOU CHEATING?" Wil asked with fury. Here he was, wearing a humiliating costume, and Yuma was just... ARGHH!

"Hey! I'm not cheating! This is a costume!" Yuma said with an even voice. He kinda looked offended, though.

"Dude, you're wearing the same clothes you usually wear. How is that a costume?"

"It's pink, right?"

"Hah! The only pink on you is your hair and tie!"

"Still pink."

Wil decided not to argue with the dude. I mean, he carries a wakizashi wherever he goes. Better not to get on his bad side. But he was still angry.

"This sucks. I'm late," Mizki butted in.

Wil looked to Mizki, who was with Kyo and Mayu. Mizki was wearing her pink kimono and a fan (Actually, she brought her fan wherever she went and could be just as deadly as her "brother" Yuma when angered). And shades. Kyo wore a... what the heck? He was dressed in as a strawberry ice cream cone. And shades. '_A strawberry ice cream cone with shades. Really, Kyo. You're just as messed up as Kryst.' _Wil remarked to himself. He then turned to Mayu, who was dressed as a fairy of... red? Redish-pink? Whatever. And shades.

"What's up with you guys and shades?" Wil asked. '_They look like retards.'_ He thought to himself.

"Too much pink," said Mayu.

"Bro, why are you not wearing a costume?" asked Mizki.

"BOO YEAH! LEZ PARTEH HURD!" a wild Lily said out of nowhere.

"It's pink, right?" Yuma said, ignoring Lily.

"That's cheating!" Yuu said as he joined them, dressed like a cat. Figures. He loved cats.

"Yeah! Here, Yuma, you can put on these pink kitty ears if you like," chimed in SeeU, also dressed like a cat, "Omigoodness, IA YOU LOOK SO KAWAII IN THAT COSTUME!" She squealed as Aria (or IA, if you like) headed towards them. She was in a pink bunny costume along with Yukari.

"IA! Uhhh... you look beautiful today," said Yuma in a not-so-cool-way.

"Oh... you think so?" asked IA, blushing slightly.

'Yuma is so dense," mumbled Mizki softly to herself.

"I know, right?" said Mayu.

"Huh?" asked Wil, who overheard the conversation, "What do you mean he's dense?"

Mayu facepalmed.

**HSSSSSSSS! **A Cat appeared out of nowhere.

"**AAAAHHHHH!** IT'S THE DEMON CAT!" screamed Mayu.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" yelled a scared-out-of-her-wits Yukari.

"JUST GET IT OUT!" shouted Mizki.

Wil just wondered in confusion. About the Cat and Mayu and Mizki's reaction.

Just as Kyo was about to drive the Cat away, Yuu said, "Wait! That's not a demon Cat. It's just Pillow."

...

"I sort of wanted to take care of this Cat, so I gave it a name," Yuu explained, "I named it Pillow."

"Dude, that Cat just scratched Mayu a while ago. I don't think it's safe to keep an untamed thing in here. It might bite others," said Mizki.

"Hey, I'll tame it and make sure it doesn't get into trouble," said Yuu.

"But-" Mizki protested.

"I see no harm in letting a cute, widdle Cat in the Apartmentz," interrupted SeeU.

"It has this **evil** aura around it," warned Kyo.

"What's all the fuss 'bout here?" Kryst appeared out of nowhere. She seemed a bit... drunk? There wasn't even any alcohol in the **PARTEE**. How could she become drunk?

They explained the situation to her.

"Well, just as long as It don't bother any buudy, 's alright'th me," Kryst decided after a while.

"Yes! Victory!" said Yuu and SeeU.

"Man, we lost" said Mayu and Kyo.

"**NOOOOO!**" lamented Mizki.

And so, Pillow became a residence in the VOCApartmentz. Much to Mizki's horror. She would have trouble sleeping that night.

* * *

**Man, that was a short chapter. I hate making first chapters. I have to introduce everyone. No worries, I'll make the next chapter longer and better. And it might actually have plot, instead of random stuff strung together.**

**So, how was the story? I might add some actual plot some time soon, instead of just random chapters with no plot. Review plz. Would be very much appreciated and uplifting.**

**Next Chapter: Operation: WAITERS! - Focus: VY Vocaloids**

**(No really, guys. Review.)**

**(Plz)**

**-KrystDerpz is out!**

**(No rly, go on****)**


	2. Operation Waiters!

**BOO YEAH! SECOND CHAPTER! YESSSS! ****Thanks to all who have followed and reviewed, namely Paula3101. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :DDDD ****AND I HAVE TWO FAVES! SQUEEEEEE! EEEE! eee! e? **

**Lab u guys. Anyways, here's the second chapter:**

* * *

Chapter Two: Operation Waiters!

Focus: VY Vocaloids

It was another normal day in the VOCApartmentz. "Wait- What is the VOCApartmentz?" you ask? Here. Have a punch in the face. Were you not listening in the first chapter?

Anyways, moving on with the story.

Yuma was hanging around in his room, doing nothing in particular, when suddenly he received a text message. He stared at his phone. He used a really old Nokia phone before he lost it, so he decided it was finally time for him to buy a smartphone. Yes. It took Yuma years for him to leave his beloved Snake Game behind and get a smart phone. He was still getting used to the so called "smart" phone.

He opened the message. It read:

"Yo! I need you guys to meet me in the new restaurant down the street at 9:00 AM. If you don't I'll kill you. - Kryst"

"..."

Yuma checked his clock. It was 9:13.

He never dressed faster than before.

He ran to the restaurant named "Chill Doge" (I have nothing to say about the name except... wow) down the street, carrying his wakizashi (You know, just in case). The place wasn't too far from the Apartmentz, so he arrived at the entrance to the restaurant around 9:30. Apparently, he was the only one there besides Kryst, though.

"Why on earth would you send a text about being here at 9, when you sent it 9:13?" questioned a frustrated Yuma.

"So people would hurry. I don't have all day," replied Kryst.

* * *

_About eighteen minutes later..._

* * *

"Okay! Now that everyone is late, we can start with the prep!" said Kryst.

"Sorry I got here late. I only received your text after nine," said Piko.

"No worries. I sent it past nine, so naturally you'd receive it past nine," assured Kryst.

"But-," started Piko.

"Now, I don't have much time, so let me just get this straight. I need the five of you, Wil, Yuma, Mizki, Yuu, and Kyo, to help out my friend, Ritsu, with his restaurant. Simple enough, right?" Kryst said before Piko could finish.

"If you just needed the five of them, then why am I with you guys?" asked Piko.

"Dunno. Just felt like inviting you too, because you're a shota," replied Kryst, as if that explained everything "Now, we wait for Ritsu. I think he's still in the bathroom. I dunno."

Yuma blinked. He thought Kryst was a bit... _weird_. No. That was an understatement. He was pretty sure she was crazy (But he knew what a shota, a girly looking boy, was because he was a closet otaku).

She also sent them on weird jobs before. Some of them... never mind. He didn't want to remember. But the Zola guys were relatively new to the VOCApartmentz, so Yuma didn't think that they had gone on one of Kryst's odd jobs before.

"Yo!" a red-haired person said as she/he/? joined them. Yuma decided it(?) had to be Ritsu. He couldn't tell, the person was dressed in a... well... dress. _'Is he a cross-dresser?' _Yuma thought, '_He even has long hair.'_

"Hey, Ritsu! These are the guys whom I said would help you out in your restaurant," said Kryst, beckoning to the VOCA dudes.

"We never agreed to your-" started Piko, but he got interrupted. By Kryst. Again.

"I'm sure they'll help you out. i mean, they have nothing better to do. Right guys?"

Yuma sighed. _He_ didn't have anything better to do, but he didn't know about the others.

"I'm a girl," objected Mizki.

"Nah, we're free," the Zola dudes said.

Kryst turned to Piko.

"F-f-f... FINE! I'll agree to your stu- I-I'll help your friend," Piko surrendered.

"Oh, good," stated Ritsu, "You see, I don't really have any waiters at the moment, so I asked my good friend Kryst if she knew anyone who'd be able to help me. By the way, I'm Namine Ritsu. Just call me Ritsu."

"Are we getting paid?" asked Kyo. Yuma faintly recalled that Kyo was broke right now.

"Hmmm... Not for today. Kryst said you guys would work for free. But if you prove to be good waiters, I'll hire you. Oh, and I only have budget enough for two employees, so work hard today! And may the best man get a job."

"I'm a girl," informed Mizki.

Yuma blinked again. If Mr. Namine Ritsu didn't have any waiters, then why did he open his restaurant in the first place? Then again, this was one of Kryst's friends. He was bound to be as weird as her.

"Yes! I'll do my best!" said Kyo. Despite being an introvert, He had a lot of energy. Yuma sighed again. Kyo was definitely getting the job. He might be a bit lazy, but when he sets a goal, he finishes it.

"But aren't I a bit too young to be working?" objected Piko.

"Nonsense! Who cares if your underage? You're a shota," Ritsu said, as if that explained everything.

Yuma kind of pitied his shota friend. Always being called a shota. Even by Yuma, the closet otaku.

"Since you guys have it all settled, I'll leave you with Ritsu. Bye!" Kryst said as she went away. Piko was about to say something to her, but before he could say it, Ritsu interrupted him.

"Come inside. Your uniforms are waiting for you," Ritsu said. Was it just Yuma, or did Ritsu grin evilly?

* * *

"Hello, I'm Kasane Teto! And this is Akita Neru!" said a pink tornado twin tailed girl. Man, she talked even faster then SeeU.

"And we're gonna be the chefs!" said the girl who must have been Akita Neru.

Yuma blinked. He didn't really want to get to know any of Kryst's other friends (Assuming they were friends of hers) so he just said, "Ok," and walked to the counter.

* * *

"Why did Kryst pick us? There are plenty of other guys at the Apartmentz with too much free time on their hands," complained Wil after getting dressed in his outfit.

Yuma checked the clock. The "Chill Doge" was supposed to open at 10 AM. It was still 9:52 so the VOCA dudes were making some small talk.

"I think I can see why. Balance of the personalities. Yuma is an ikemen, and so is Wil. But Yuma is a bit of a kuudere, while Wil is more of a-" stared Yuu.

"Please don't go into any of your otaku blah and what not," Wil butted in, "I don't want to know what you classify me as. What's an ikemen?"

Yuma blinked again. Him as an ikemen (A "mature" boy figure) he could believe. But why was he a kuudere? He didn't have any romantic feelings for anyone in particular. But... Mizki keeps on talking about how dense he is. '_Am I really that dense that I don't even know if I have a crush or not?'_ he thought. Before he could think further, Mizki spoke up.

"No, Yuu's right. You and Yuma are both the ikemen type. I don't know what Kyo is, but Yuu is a bit of a bishe, and Piko is a shota." she said.

Piko looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Guys, don't pick on Piko." Yuma said.

"_Pick_ on _Piko_," Kyo said, laughing at Yuma's unintentional pun.

Yuma glared at Kyo. "Sorry, bad pun," Kyo said.

Yuma sighed and leaned back on his chair. Now what was Yuma thinking about before? He couldn't remember. '_Well, it's probably not too important." _He thought.

He chacked the time again. 10:02. Time to open.

* * *

"I hate this," stated Mizki.

The restaurant had an unsettling amount of female customers. Just saying.

Anyway, Yuma (instead of helping) was sitting around the counter, deeply interested in the match on his phone. He had discovered that if you went to a place with wi-fi, he could access the internet through his "smart" phone. So he was watching an e-sports match. I mean, actual sports matches didn't really make sense to Yuma ("which color is winning?" was usually his reaction).

"Is that you, Yuma?"

Yuma looked up from his phone. IA was standing in front of him, "Hello, IA. What are you doing here?" he greeted.

"Oh, I heard from Kryst that you guys were working here for a while, so I... umm... stopped by. Along with the two Kagamines and Yukari," IA said with a smile, "Rin and Len are over there." She motioned to a nearby table. Piko was also at the table getting their orders, "Ummm... I have no idea where Yukari is now."

"Oh, I thought the Kagamines were having a concert right now," said Yuma.

"Oh... No, their concert is next week." IA replied.

"Oh. Okay,"

The Kagamines were usually out of the VOCApartmentz due to their concerts. They would usually perform with Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, and Gumi. They were very popular. Everyone in the VOCApartmentz could sing, but those eight were the most popular. Not that Yuma cared. It gave him more time to stay inside his room and watch anime.

Yuma turned his attention to the table the Kagamines were at.

"I'd like a banana shake," said Len.

"And give me orange shake!" ordered Rin.

"But we don't serve orange shake," Piko said.

"Well, then, give me anything orange related, shota!" bossed Rin.

"Rin! Don't call Piko a shota," said Len, "And don't call me a shota either."

"Hah! Who are you to boss me around, shota?" ignoring Len's command, "I'm your beloved older twin sister figure!"

"Who says your the older one?" asked a very annoyed Len.

"I'll just get you some orange juice then," said a depressed shota Piko. He turned around and headed to the counter, not wanting to get caught up with the Kagamine's sibling fight. I mean, you could see the bleack aura of annoyance around them. Like, _SEE._ Like in those anime shows.

Yuma just laughed at the Kagamine duo.

"I'd like a glass of water... If you don't mind..." said IA shyly to Piko, the shota, as he passed her.

* * *

"No! ORANGES ARE WAAAYYY BETTER THAN BANANAS!" exclaimed Rin.

"No way! Bananas are more nutritious than oranges! Um... I think!" argued Len.

As the Kagamine duo were arguing, a random customer ran up to their table, took a picture of Len, and was saying, "Len-kun Nao! Len-kun Nao! Len-kun, Len-kun, Len-kun Nao!"

"**AHHHH!** I'M BEING STALKED!" yelled Len, the other shota.

* * *

As Mizki said a while ago: "I hate this."

Yuma was working behind the counter, while Piko, Kyo, and Mizki were waiters. '_Wil and Yuu... where the heck are they? Wil was supposed to be the janitor. Maybe he's cleaning the restroom. Aaannndd... Where is Yuu? Oh! There he is! ...Outside... Petting a cat... Not doing any work...' _Mizki said to herself. _'And what is that road roller doing over there?'_

"YUU! Get your lazy bum over here and work!" Mizki shouted at Yuu.

"But I don't have anything to do," argued Yuu as he came back inside the Chill Doge.

"Hmm... Here. You can take my place as a waitress. I'll just ask Ritsu something," said Mizki, handing over her title as waitress and giving it to Yuu. Not you, Yuu. So, now, Yuu the waitress. I mean waiter.

Mizki headed to where she though Ritsu would be. The restroom.

"Hey, Ritsu! I've a question!" She asked.

"I'm not Ritsu! I'm Wil!" called back a confused Wil.

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Why are you in the men's room" asked Wil.

"Not technically in it. My body is just leaning through the door." replied Mizki, "Where's Ritsu?"

"I'm right here!"

Mizki turned around.

"Whaddya want, sweetie?" asked Ritsu.

"First: I'm not sweetie. And second: I have an idea that might entertain the customers," said Mizki.

"Sure. You can do whatever you want," he replied, "What are you gonna do, by the way?"

"Sing."

* * *

_Twelve minutes later..._

* * *

'_I suppose this'll have to do as a stage.' _thought Mizki. Her "stage" was a "welcome" mat. With a chair on top of it. Seems legit.

She spotted IA and Yukari talking to Yuma. Yukari and Yuma were arguing whether or not Legend of Zelda was better than Pokemon. '_Gamers.' _thought Mizki, '_Are so freaking awesome.'_

"Hey, anybody have an instrument around you?" Mizki asked them.

"I've got my NDS," replied Yukari.

"My guitar is in the road roller," said IA

"What is Rin's roadroller doing here? Isn't she too young to drive?" asked a very confused Mizki. _'And why would IA bring her guitar to a place like this?' _she wondered.

"Dunno. She got us here in one piece. Pretty sure she knows how to drive it. Just as long as she doesn't ram into a house, I think it's alright to let her keep driving," said Yukari calmly. Much too calmly.

"Ooookkkaayyy... If you say so," said Mizki.

"But, Mizki. You don't even know how to play the guitar," reminded Yuma, "Why would you want it?"

"Hmmm. Guess I'll have to ask somebody else to accompany me on guitar," said Mizki.

"Oh. Are you gonna sing, Mizki?" asked IA.

"Uh huh," Mizki replied.

"Uhhhhgggg..."

"..."

"Kyo, is that you?" asked Yukari.

The object that seemed to be Kyo was really pale and looked worn out.

"Why the heck are you like that?" asked Mizki, "I thought you wanted to get the job."

"I'm not good with peopleeee..." replied Kyo.

"Good. Take a break and help me out with something, okay? Just wait here a sec, I'll get IA's guitar." said Mizki.

"What is happening?" asked Kyo.

* * *

_About 7:00 P.M..._

* * *

"Okay, guys! That's a wrap! I'm gonna announce who's going to get hired!" announced Ritsu after the restaurant was closed. Mizki had a fun time singing with Kyo. Apparently, he was an even better guitarist than IA, and they ware able to do some pretty cool songs together.

"And the winners are..." Ritsu said.

**HSSSSSSS!** A Cat appeared out of nowhere.

"**AHHHH! STOP HAUNTING ME, CAT!"** Yelled Mizki.

"Oh. It's only Pillow," said Yuu calmly. Much too calmly for Mizki's liking. Yuu picked Pillow up and set Him/Her/It(?) on his lap.

"Anyway, as I was saying... The winners are..." Ritsu said again.

Dun dun dun

"Piko and Yuma!"

-Awkward silence-

"Just kidding, Kyo and Mizki!" he exclaimed.

"YES!" said Kyo.

"... wait. Me?" asked a still frightened Mizki.

"HSSSS!" hissed Pillow.

"Yes! After all, your singing attracted a lot of customers with your singing!" explained Ritsu, "I think you and Kyo will attract the most customers. But Piko and Yuma also attracted a lot of girls earlier..."

"No thanks, I don't want to work in this kind of place," said the shota, Piko.

* * *

"Yes! I won't be broke anymore!" said Kyo as the VOCA dudes walked back to the VOCApartmentz.

"Why was I hired? And why does the Cat keep on stalking me like that?" asked Mizki.

"Pillow isn't stalking you, He's stalking Yuu," said Kyo.

"I hate your puns," said Yuu.

They (The VYs and the Zola dudes) had just arrived at the VOCApartmentz and were headed to the Bplats section of the place. They were greeted by an excited Tone Rion who announced: "Did you hear? There's gonna be another person coming here!"

"Someone new is coming to the Apartmentz?" asked Wil.

"Uhuh! Kryst just announced a while ago! Actually, she said that it would be TWO people. I wonder who they are. We should hold, like, a welcome party for them!" said Rion.

"Hmm. Cool," said Yuu.

"And their rooms are gonna be in this section!" I can't wait!" added Lapis who had just joined them, "I heard from Kryst that they're TWINS!"

"Hmm. That's nice," half-said, half-yawned Yuu. He wasn't a very active person, preferring indoors to outdoors. A lot of his time was spent reading manga and watching anime. Maybe playing a few games, "I think I'll go to bed early. I'm beat."

"But we just had a welcome party a few weeks ago. Remember Kokone?" said Wil. Mizki remembered. Kokone was the newest girl in the VOCApartmentz. Her room was in the Internet section of the Apartmentz. Coincidentally, she arrived exactly at Valentines Day, and pretty much was like a deredere.

"Who cares? The more the merrier!" said Rion.

"Huuaahhh!" Yuu yawned, "Bye guys. I'm going to bed."

* * *

Extra: Mizki's Messed Up Dream

_'Dang, don't tell me. I'm asleep. And this is a nightmare,'_ Mizki said to herself in her dream.

_"MORDEKAISER ES NUMERO UNO! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!"_ a random metal dude was running around in her dream.

_"Hello. I am Mirror Mizki. I will be your guide through your dream," _Mizki turned around. It was an exact replica of her speaking. Except she had blue hair instead, _"Allow me to guide you through the dream world."_

_"AHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!" _screamed Mizki as she ran away from Mirror Mizki.

'_Now why did I just do that? I have no idea where I am right now,'_ she said to herself, '_Wait- What's that noise?'_ Mizki turned around to find herself face to face with **SLENDER MAN.**

_"AAAAAHHHH!" _she screamed.

But to make it even worse, Slender started morphing int o a Cat. And we all know which Cat it was.

**HSSSSSS!**

_"I HATE THIS DREAM! IT DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" _yelled Mizki. She ran away as fast as possible, running through mirrors, windows, transparent pineapples, and balloons that kept on popping up out of nowhere.

_"I SEEEEEEE YOUUUUU!" _said a random Eye of Sauron as she ran past it.

Mizki really wanted to wake up soon.

* * *

"Hello, Mizki! Have a good sleep?" asked Kyo. They were now officially employees in the Chill Doge and were walking to the restaurant.

"Please don't ask," replied Mizki.

"By the way, is that a road roller chasing us or something?" asked Kyo.

Mizki looked back. Sure enough, Rin was chasing them in her road roller. Wait- Why was Rin chasing them? '_What the heck?'_ thought Mizki when she saw a Len run past her. Then she realized that he was running for his life. Pretty soon, Len, Kyo, and Mizki were running from the wrath of Rin's road roller.

* * *

**Lazy chapter. Then again, I'm a lazy author.**

**I've been thinking. Should this fanfic have a main character or should I just keep jumping from Vocaloid to Vocaloid? It's a bit hard changing char to char and getting into their personalities.**

**Anyways, reviews would be awesome and helpful. Not to mention motivating.**

**I have no idea what to do with the next chapter. So don't expect me to update for a while. I have writers block so early in the story. This is what happens when you don't have an actual plot in mind. Oh well.**

**Imma out. I stayed up late writing this. -KrystDerp**

**No really, review.**

**Go on.**


	3. New Girls!

**Thanks for the reviews and what not. :) Special thanks to Mew SunsetStar, Hana-chan98, and Paula3101 for reviewing.**

**Sorry if it's short, I just wanted to give you guys something before Holy Week. Because I won't be able to do anything at that time.**

**Presenting chapter three:**

* * *

Chapter Three: New Girls!

Focus: Anon and Kanon

* * *

"Welcome to the Chill Doge. May I take your order?" asked a light brown haired teen.

_'Wow. Chill Doge? What kind of name is that? The owner must have much weirdness. Wow,' _thought Kanon.

"Hey, Anon. What do you want to order?" asked Kanon to her younger twin.

"Aren't you that guy who tried to play a prank on Rion and Lapis yesterday?" asked Anon, ignoring Kanon.

"Noooooooooo... ?" the dude said nervously. Kanon rolled her eyes. This guy was obviously the guy who did it. Kanon was also pretty sure that he was also the guy who tried to make a sandwich and messed up the entire place. And by place I mean kitchen.

Kanon and Anon had just recently moved in to the VOCApartmentz. It wasn't too much of a grand place but Anon was really excited to move there. Kanon didn't really know why, but she felt at home there too, despite the pranks that the brunette in front of her played. Come to think of it, Kanon didn't know his name. But she vaguely remembered that he had two other brothers. Or something like that. What were their names? You, Will, and...

"Hmm, don't you live in the VOCApartmentz too?" asked Anon, breaking Kanon's thoughts.

"Eeeehheheh... Sorta?" the dude said. Even moar nervously than before.

"Oh, yeah. He definitely lives there," butted a short haired blonde. She was wearing a sailor's outfit and a white bow on her head, "Hey, aren't you two those twinsies who just moved in the Apartmentz a few days ago?"

"Oh, ye-" Kanon started.

"Or course you are. Anyway, give me my orange shake, noob," the newcomer said, talking to the teen at the counter.

_'This girl has some attitude problems. She doesn't have to be so rude,' _thought Kanon, '_She acts like she's a princess or something.'_

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rin. WE. DON'T. HAVE. ORANGE. SHAKE." he replied.

"Just give her orange juice," said a boy. He looked like the twin of the girl named Rin, and he dressed like her too. Minus the bow, I mean. But he looked girly-ish. For a boy, I mean, "I'm sorry. Rin is rude all the time. Just ignore her."

"No offence taken," said Anon. She was a very forgiving girl. I can't say the same about Kanon.

"I'm Kagaimine Len, and that short tempered girl is Rin," he introduced, "And that weirdo over there is Kyo."

"HEY!" Rin and Kyo yelled at the same time. It wasn't long before the three got into a fight. Apparently, Anon and Kanon's orders were forgotten.

"..."

"Hey, Kanon?" asked Anon.

"Yes?" Kanon replied.

"Let's go eat somewhere else."

"Yeah. Let's"

* * *

Anon was heading back to her room. It was about five days since she had moved here. And she was LOVING it. Everyone was so... so... different. Unlike when she was at school before, everyone would just stare at her like she was a big weirdo. And now, she was surrounded by weirdos. "This is so awesome!" Anon said out loud to no one in particular.

She had made fast friend with the girls in the Bplats section of the Apartmentz. But Mizki was definitely gonna be her BFF, other than Kanon I mean. But Kanon, was her twin sister, so it didn't count. And Luo Tianyi and Yan He were cool too. I mean, THEY WERE CHINESE. How awesome was that?

**HSSSSSS!**

Anon was so caught in her thoughts, she stepped on someone. Or something.

"Ughh... Watch where you- Oh, it's just a cat,"

The grey cat stared at her. Then it turned around and walked away.

"Hmp! Weirdo cat." said Anon.

She turned around and bumped into someone. Again.

"Opppff. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," said the person she bumped into.

Anon looked at her. Oh, wait. Him. He had white hair, and a bit of it pointed up like a P. His eyes were mismatched. Blue and green. And... was he wearing a dress? Oh well. '_He looks so KAWAII! And he's a shota!'_ thought Anon.

"No it's alright, I'm the one who should be sorry," Anon said.

Just then, a road roller appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR WHAT YOU DID, YOU SHOTA!" Anon identified the speaker (and driver) as Rin, the one she met at the Chill Doge a while ago.

The albino turned and ran at full speed away from Rin and her road roller of DEATH. Anon decided it best not to interfere with them, so she ran in a direction different from the albino's.

_"I wonder who that kid was. There are a ton of weird people here. But that just makes everything more interesting!' _thought Anon, '_Maybe I'll go to the Crypton section of the Apartmentz. I don't think I'll meet a girl like Rin there.'_

So Anon decided to explore the VOCApartmenz some more.

* * *

"AAAHAHAH! I won!" said Yukari.

"No fair. I would have won if not for that **# *&$^&&%!#** Blue Shell!" said Mizki.

"Mizki, to think that you would say such language!' exclaimed a horrified IA.

**HSSSSSS!**

"**! !(^ JKRF!** **STUPID CAT!**" yelled Mizki.

* * *

**So sorry guys, but I'm too busy to put too much effort into this. I won't be able to do much during Holy Week, so I just made this in, like, less than an hour.**

**Anyway, a short chapter is better than no chapter at all, right? At least I made 1000+ words.**

**-KrystDerpiez **

**Oh, and reviews would be gladly accepted.**


	4. What Am I Doing Exactly?

**Edit 4/24/2014: Proof read is done.**

* * *

**Yes, I'm alive. Sorry, I was too busy to get on with this thingy. **

**Thanks to Paula3101, Hana-chan98, and Guest reviewer DatBoi. I mean DatOne.  
**

**Have you heard the new vocaloid's voice. V Flower, I mean. Her voice sounds nice and powerful.**** As opposed to Kokone's sweet sounding voice. **It also sound sorta like a boy. But, oh well. She sound cool and like an utaite. She reminds me of Kradness but more feminine. Or like Reol.

**Sorry for ranting (is that a word?), anyway.**

**Without further ado, the fourth chapter:**

* * *

Chapter Four: What Am I doing Exactly?

Focus: Nobody in particular actually.

* * *

"NO!" said Mayu

Mayu was in IA's room. IA had been asked by Kryst to take care of the "younger" VOCAdudes. And by "younger", I mean, Ryuto and Yuki. Mayu wondered why they were even being baby-sat. Sitted. Whatever, by Mayu. I mean, MAYU WAS 15 YEAR OLD FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD (plz don't crai out lawd. U well hertz mah ear drumz ((Note to children: Do not use this kind of grammar. Unless it is a joke or you are talking/speaking/typing sarcastically. This kind of grammer makes me horrorfied)) )!

Sheesh. At least Kryst didn't ask Yukari to do this instead. Or the younger VOCAdudes would have it really bad. (I know this is bad grammar, but...) **REAL BAD.** But, IA had been asked out with Yukari and Mizki to go to the mall to have fun. Soooooo... Mayu had taken over the job.

"NO! NONONONONO! Not like that! You don't start a story with a fragment! You start it with a sentence. A **SENTENCE!** What kind of story is this?!" continued Mayu.

Allow me to explain the situation: Kaai Yuki was planning to write a story, but Mayu decided that now was the best time to be a Grammar Nazi and critic Yuki's story. Why did Mayu keep on having to change personalities?

"And not just any sentence! The first sentences of a story is very important, so you should make them interesting and informative of what the story should be! DON'T START WITH FRAGMENTS!" yelled Mayu.

Yuki just pouted at Mayu and went on writing. Mayu noted that Yuki was doing her best to ignore her.

"The next sentence has horrible spelling. And you've got the spacing all wrong," said Mayu.

Yuki was at her limit. She stopped writing and stood up from her chair, "Oh yeah? How would you know about writing a story?" asked Yuki.

"And you don't have to shout at Yuki, Mayu," said Lapis. Popping out of nowhere.

"Hmph! As if I should listen to you, Pencil!"was Mayu's reply.

"You know? If you know so much about writing stories, then why don't you make on yourself?" asked Merli, clearly not happy with Mayu calling her sister names. Wait- why was Lapis and Merli here?

"Hmph, I already have, you imbeciles!" replied Mayu, pulling out a notebook out of nowhere. Not caring if random people just pooped out of nowhere. Many more things were to pop out of nowhere in the time to come, "Hahahaha! Here's my masterpiece if any of you noobs want to hear!" Mayu dropped the notebook on the table the Aoki girls were gathered around and skipped out of the room.

Lapis and Merli were in a state of confusion. Mayu certainly was unpredictable, but... Did she really have to go out the room?

Then Mayu sipped back into the room with a strawberry shake, acting as if nothing happened, "Listen, pedestrians, I shall read to you the story of the revised version of the Three Widdle Piggies!" declared Mayu.

* * *

The Three Widdle Piggies!

By me, Mayu, the awesome-est person in the room. Bow.

_Once upon a time there were 3 little pigs._

_The first pig built a house out of straw. A wolf came by and asked the little pig to open the door, but the little pig said, "NO."_

_The wolf said, "Then I'll huff and puff and blow your house down."_

_ But since the wolf was too lazy he called the winged monkeys and asked them to wreck the house down, and the pig got eaten. _

_Then the second pig built a house out of sticks. But then everything changed when the wolf attacked and asked the pig to open the door. _

_"How about NO?" said the pig. _

_The wolf said, "Then I'll huff and puff and blow your house down."_

_ But since the wolf was too lazy again, he asked the winged monkeys the second time and asked them to wreck the pig's house down, and the pig got eaten. _

_The third pig built a house a house made of bricks. Then everything blah blah when the wolf came, but since he read "The Three Little Pigs", he knew not to huff and puff at the third house. Instead he went to the chimney to see if the third pig put a pot on the fireplace. Apparently, the pig didn't, so he went down. _

_The wolf didn't see anybody except a tiger. _

_The tiger ate the wolf and lived happily ever after. _

_(Apparently, the third pig was told to make the house for the tiger and I have no idea why the wolf didn't call the winged monkeys.)_

_THE END_

Bow.

* * *

"..."

Lapis and Merli were... how do you say it... **Astounded** by Mayu's story about the three little pigs. _  
_

"Well, that was... weird?" said Lapis, her sentence ending in a question more than a statement.

"No, it was awesome," corrected Mayu.

"And what's up with the winged monkeys? Aren't they supposed to be from The Wizard of Oz?" asked Merli, confused.

"Hmm? Oh, just for fun," replied Mayu.

"Oooookkkaaayy?" said Lapis, unsure what to make of the story.

"But that was just a retelling. How about you tell us a REAL story?" asked Merli.

"..,..." Yuki and Ryuto watched their baby-sitter converse with the two Aoki sisters. They had the feeling that they were being forgotten.

* * *

The Other Story By Mayu That Was Just Made Up A Few Seconds Ago

By me, Mayu. I like strawberry shake.

Bow.

_There once was a man named Cole,_

_Who fell down inside of a hole,_

_He didn't have cash,_

_(But he had a mustache)_

_So he went to the internet to troll._

Bow.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that you did a poem there," said Merli, "And the last line didn't fit the meter."

"I know, but I didn't have any alternatives. I had only a few seconds to make that up," said Mayu, "Cut me some slack!"

"I bet I can make a better poem than you!" challenged Merli.

"Hmph! Challenge accepted!" replied Mayu.

And so began the Poem Wars.

* * *

A Retort To Mayu's Poems

By Merli

_I say, my dear,_

_Your poems, I hear,_

_Are strikingly odd, I say._

_But that, you see,_

_Is why, I agree,_

_You are a bit cocky today._

* * *

A Counter To Merli's Counter

By Me, Mayu, the coolest person ever.

Bow.

_I see we are warring,_

_With poems that are boring,_

_But give me a moment to say,_

_Your poem's A-A-B,_

_I'll do A-A-C,_

_This line should not rhyme at all._

Bow.

* * *

A Poem Of Confusion

By Lapis

_Two girls,_

_In a room,_

_Having a battle of wits._

_They say this,_

_And that they say,_

_I'm glad to be out of it._

* * *

Just Skip The Title And Read The Poem

By Me, the Awe Inspiring Mayu

Bow.

_I'm sorry to say, oh friend of mine,_

_I dragged you along in this mess,_

_Because, as you see,_

_(I think you'd agree)_

_I want to win over this pest._

Bow (And by pest, I mean Merli).

* * *

Now You Really Got On My Nerves, Mayu!

By Merli

_Ha_

_Haha_

_Hahahaha_

_'Mess' and 'pest' don't rhyme,_

_I think it's clear that I won this time._

* * *

_Why So Many "Ha"s?_

By Me, the Great Mayu

Bow.

_Close enough._

Bow.

* * *

Was That Even A Poem?

By Lapis

_I'm sorry, my friend,_

_I can't comprehend,_

_How that sentence can be a poem._

_(It is quite hard, _

_To keep this up,_

_I don't really feel quite at home)_

* * *

Apparently, We're Running Out of Writing Supplies

By Me, Mayu, the great and powerful

_I'm afraid to say w__e can't-_

* * *

_An hour later..._

* * *

Mayu was sad. They never really got to finish their poem wars. Too bad. She was just having fun with it. Oh well. She was starting to get writer's block anyway. So maybe it was alright, not finishing the poem.

The Aoki girl took over the job of taking care of the little kids, so Mayu was free to do whatever she wanted right now. Except that she had nothing whatsoever planned. She didn't know what to do. Man, she was borde. I mean bored. Borde. Borde. Morde. Borde. Morde?

...

Mordekaiser es numero uno. HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE.

Mayu decided to play some games in her spare time.

And whats with all the line breaks recently?

* * *

See what I mean?

Anyway, Mizki, Yukari, and IA were showing the new girls, Anon and Kanon, around the mall.

"SQUEEE! This blouse is so **CUTE!**" exclaimed Anon.

"Ahaha! There's a game shop near this place. I'll be back soon, guys. I mean gils. Ermm... Girls," said Yukari.

That Yukari. Always looking at games. Then again, Mizki also spent a lot of her time playing games.

Aaaaannnddd... I think you know what happens next.

**HSSSSS!1!**

Mizki, getting used to Pillow stalking her... Jumped in surprise and yelled, "**AAAARRRGG!**"

* * *

"Do you think it's alright stalking those girls?" asked Yuu.

"Of course it's alright. Mizki owes me lunch. Besides, we're not stalking," said Kyo.

"Why am I here?" wondered Yuma.

"Because... uhhh... I have no idea," said Kyo.

"Oh, there's Mizki! Over there with Pillow!" announced Yuu.

"Ahahah! I have found my free lunch!" said Kyo happily.

"Why does Mizki owe you anyway?" interrogated Wil.

"She lost the bet that 96-Neko would stop stalking Len," said Kyo.

"96... Neko?" asked Wil.

"Woah! Isn't she that famous trap singer or something?!" asked Yuu.

"Hey, Mizki!" called Kyo to the scared-out-of-her-wits Mizki, ignoring Yuu, "You owe me, right? Come on! There's a pretty expensive restaurant around here!"

Mizki, noticing the Zola guys and Yuma for the first time, said, "Uhhh... But I have to show Anon and Kanon around-"

"Ain't nobody got time for that. It's okay. IA's there to take care of them. Come on!" said Kyo, dragging Mizki along with him to some random restaurant.

"Well, that was weird," remarked Wil.

"Hi, IA," greeted Yuma.

"Oh! Umm... Hello, Yuma," IA said back.

Kyo looked back to see the new girls Anon and Kanon, '_Nooo... These are the girls who saw me put hot sauce instead of ketchup on Rion and Lapis' hot dogs. Not good. And they nearly recognized me yesterday at the Chill Doge,'_ He thought. Kyo was expecting The twins to be somewhat angry with him, oblivious to the fact that Kanon already knew who he was. Kyo walked faster to the restaurant, hurrying to get out of their sight, lest they recognize him.

After a while, when Kyo and Mizki were gone, Anon asked, "Hey, are they dating?"

Wil gagged, "What?"

"That would be the weirdest couple ever," said Yuu.

"Agreed," remarked Yuma, blinking.

"I don't know. Mizki and Kyo do sorta get along..." said IA quietly.

"But don't you think they look cute together?" pushed Anon.

"Anon, it isn't good to jump to conclusions," said Kanon.

"Sorry, but don't you think so?" asked Anon.

Yuma blinked. He never really thought Mizki would be able to get a boyfriend. She was brash, loud, and acted without thinking. But, then again, she also had her good traits. She was honest (sometimes brutally so), caring, and sang well. But then again, almost everyone in the VOCApartmentz sang well. It was a talent that they all shared.

Hehe. If all the VOCA dudes got together at a performance and sang, he was sure that they'd make a big amount of money.

Money. Hehe. Yuma realized that he was broke. He should probably get a job. Maybe not right now, but perhaps a few chapters later.

"...I think that dress looks totally cute on you! Haha! I made a pun! Yuu? You? Get it? HAHAHA!" said Anon.

Yuma blinked. His train of though were broken and he was back in reality. For some weird reason, Yuu was in a dress, embarrassed, and Wil and Kanon were laughing like crazy. Yuma found that he himself was chuckling. Glancing at IA, he noted that she was trying to hold in her laugh.

"Why don't you laugh along with them?" he asked her.

IA blushed slightly, "Well, it's not nice to laugh at people," she said.

Yuma allowed one of his rare smile to show up, "Yes. But isn't it nice to laugh? Don't you think so?" he asked, "And besides, Yuu does look pretty good in that dress."

IA thought about it for a while, then allowed a giggle to appear.

"See? It's nice laughing. You should laugh more often, you look much nicer that way," he said.

IA looked at Yuma and smiled, "Y-you think?"

Yuma's grin widened, "Yup!"

IA blushed harder. She looked away so Yuma wouldn't notice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mayu was in her room, trying to get out of bronze.

* * *

**It was really fun writing this. I'm sleepy so good night.**

**-KrystDerp**

**Reviews would be received with much love.**

**P.S. The 3 little pigs story was my little bro's. Not mine.**


	5. The Dark Side Of Mizki

**Hello, noobs. Just a heads up. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS THING FOR A LOOOONNNGGG TIME. And by long time, I mean I probably will upload every other month. Cause I have a life. And school. And orchestra practice. And writer's block. And another story.**

**So, have fun with this stupid short crack chapter. I don't know what possessed me.**

**Warning: Dark, twisted, evil Mizki is narrating this chapter. I tell you, the characters are getting more and more crazy every chapter.**

**And thanks to Mew SunsetStar, DatOne, and A Grammar Nazi for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter Five: In Which Mizki Takes Over For Today

Foucus/POV: Mizki

* * *

HAHAHA! IT IS I, MIZKI! Instead of the Author-Kryst writing, It shall be me. Cuz Ms. Writer is gone. Along with everybody else. And by everybody else, I mean the VOCA dudes are on vacation at the bit- beach I mean (A/N: Mizki, watch your language or I'll never allow you to narrate again). BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Those idiots. Leaving me alone to wreak havoc on the VOCApartmentz.

* * *

_Mizki's list of **EBIL** things to do:_

_1. Raid Mayu's room and put/paint many things **PINK**_

_2. Raid Rin's room and replace her oranges with Len's bananas_

_3. Raid Len's room and replace his bananas with Rin's oranges_

_4. Hahaha! I didn't know that Len has a secret collection of Miku pictures_

_5. Raid IA's room and- Wait, what are these stacks of... Poems? HAHAH! These poem wars crack me up. Lemme add one:_

_A Day For Me_

_By Mizki_

_I kant raime_

_Never mind. Don't raid IA's room. She's too good of a friend. And Yuma will kill me if I do anything to her or her stuff_

_6. Raid Yuma's room and steal- WOAH! He sure has a lot of manga here... brb, I'll just read Katekyo Hitman Reborn! for a while. I haven't finished the last few chapters. Just wait for a while..._

_..._

_..._

_Da heck? That's the ending? FUUUUUUU! (Not spoiling)_

_7. Look through Yuma's other mangas and leave a note that I'm borrowing them. I'm sure Yuma won't mind_

_8. Wait- **YUMA IS AN OTAKU?!**_

_10. Raid Yukari's room and check out all her games. Don't do anything with them cuz she's gonna kill me if I mess with any of her belongings_

_11. Raid the Zola Dudes room. Borrow some more mangas from Yuu, put **PINK** bed sheets and blanket on Kyo's bed, and borrow some more of Wil's Marvel comic books. I got some pretty nice loot from here_

_12. Raid Gumi's and- WHAT ON EARTH! IS GUMI A RABBIT OR SOMETHING? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY KERRITS?!_

_13. Never mind raiding Gumi's. Too much orange and green. Those color are NOT a good combo_

_14. Imma grab some snacks before raiding more_

_15. Omnomnomnomnomnom_

_16. Raid Kiyoteru's room and un-organize his desk. AAHAHAHAHA! HOW EVIL!_

_17. Raid Kaito's room and eat his secret ice cream stash._

_18. Raid Gakupo's room and... nevermind. He has too many Luka posters_

_19. Raid SeeU's room. _

_20. Leave SeeU's room. Too many cats_

_21. Let's see... should I take a break from raiding? I'll just look at my spoils of war_

_22. I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty twooooo_

_23. Try to gat that song out of my head_

_24. I just realized- I skipped no. 9!_

_9. Was so not expecting no. 8_

_25. imma read some Pandora Hearts I salvaged from Yuma's_

_..._

_..._

_26. I am so depressed. How dare Jack. How dare he be a yandere without my permission?_

_27. Sorry if I spoiled PH for you. Just remove no. 26 from your memory_

_28. I think my break is done. It's almost night. I should wrap up my raiding_

_29. Raid Maika's room. AHA! Jackpot! Maika's diary spotted! _

_..._

_Da heck? It's all in Spanish, or some other language_

_30. Raid Miku's room and check out all the cool and futuristic-y stuff she has, then replace her leeks with spring onions. She'll never know the difference!_

_31. Raid Meiko's - **WHAT IN THE NAME OF GIANT MARSHMALLOWS?!** This woman lives in a pig sty. Never mind raiding her room, I can't even see the floor. I don't know what Kaito sees in that woman_

_32. **HSSSS!**_

_33. **^$^ #! I HATE YOU, CAT!**_

_34. Hide in room for the rest of the day. Kryst and the others will be back soon. I better prepare to barricade my room from their wrath. Too bad, I could've raided more if I didn't spend so much time reading manga_

_35. I think that's pretty good. I'll survive for a week at least; three weeks at max in this room before food supply runs out_

* * *

When the other VOCA dudes arrived back at the VOCApartmentz, they were not pleased. **So. Not. Pleased.**

Let's just say that the next few days was a battle between Mizki and her victims. But Mizki's fort/room/hideout was very sturdy. **Very.**

"She must have used super glue to barricade her in!" said Len.

"Why don't we just use a dynamite to blow Mizki's room?" asked a very violent Mayu. She was in Hyper Yandere (More like Demon Witch) Mode right now.

"NO! You'll blast the whole Bplats section!" yelled IA.

"I can sacrifice my room if that crazy demonic excuse of a person dies," said Kyo solemnly, NOT enjoying what Mizki did to his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizki was trying to beat her high score in Flappy Bird.

"Stipid Bird. And stupid game."

* * *

**Good bye. I hope you had fun with this chapter. Idk, I have writer's block. I'm sorry.**

**-KrystDerpiez**

**Wait! Just six more words and... yup. Reached the 1000+ word count. My work here is done. **

**Review with love plz. Ty.**


	6. Out Of Chocolate

**HAHAHA! I. AM. ALIVE! FINALLY! My orchestra concert is over, I have no more writer's block, and... it's back to school. Yay (sarcasm). At leat I was able to enjoy my short one month summer break. I'm just glad summer is over, I was starting to feel like fried chicken. I would taste good, I suppose, as fried chicken. I'm very plump and rich...**

**But I'm straying off topic.**

**:D I love crack chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Out Of Chocolate (OOC)**  
**

Foucus: VY2 Yuma

* * *

My friends, there is a time for peace and a time for war. What Mizki just did had signified the start of a... an... I (Author-Kryst) lack the vocabulary to express it. Let's just say that there were some very. VERY. **VERY! **annoyed guys when they came back from the beach party. Well, the beach party was fun (If you were wondering), but... In the VOCAdudes absence, there seemed to be a few... unpleasant happenings...

Mizki trashed the place.

And when Yuma entered his room, he blinked. Twice.

Now, please understand that Yuma is slow to anger. Meaning, it is very hard to anger him. But when you do, there are three things you can do to preserve your life: One, get in a rocket, fly to outer space and live there. Two, buy him lot's of manga and anime. Three, never mind, just die already.

Mizki took step number one. Yes, I know, she didn't fly to outer science- erm... space... well, she locked herself in her room. And it was impossible to breach through it. No srsly, her room was even harder to break than the cookies Yuma made two months ago (It was impossible to eat those).

Yuma was plotting to make Mizki's life miserable after they blew up her room and got her out. His list went on and on and on and on about torture methods he could use. Thing is, Mizki might defend herself. She had her fans (...I hate you, unintended puns) and she could use them just a good as Yuma could use his wakizashi.

Just as he was thinking of a counter to Mizki's fans, something fell out of the sky.

Like, really. Fell. With a loud "**KBOOOOOFFSH!" **when it landed. In front of Yuma.

When all the smoke had cleared, Yuma cautiously peeked at the object. It was a...

Dundundun!

Remote control (No, not the song!).

Yuma blinked.

"What in the name of Chocolate Caramel Fudge and Marshmallows," said Yuma in a tone that could freeze the equator twice. And yes, people, Fudge and Marshmallows. They are very tasty.

Yuma picked up the remote and glared at it. Then he saw a note attached to it.

It read: "Dear Whoever-You-Are, just so you know, this is no ordinary remote ("_So I noticed. It isn't everyday a random remote falls out of the sky and attempts to kill me," thought Yuma). _We apologize for any damage done to whatever (_"Hah! Like I'll accept your apology," Yuma thought once again). _Anyway, this remote is called the Out Of Character Turning Remote. I'm pretty sure you know what this thing does now that you know what it's called. Use it for whatever, you're only keeping this thing for a day. And at the stroke of midnight (Not rly, moar like sunset), all the effects of the OOCness will wear off. Simple."

Yuma blinked. He thought about it for a bit, '_If I use this on Mizki... I wonder what will happen... This will be the perfect revenge! Making her act like an idiot.'_

He decided to use it. He just wondered it you had to point the OOC Remote directly at the target or it could be long range.

A piece of paper paper crashed in front of him. Yuma blinked. He picked up the paper. It read: "Just think of the person you want to target (Must be within at least 1 kilometer of remote) and press the button.

Oh, and you can only use this on one person."

Yuma blinked, '_I don't really mind the one person limit. I'm only using it on Mizki.__'_

Yuma walked to Mizki's room, right in front of her door. He looked at the remote one last time before thinking of Mizki and pressing the button, '_I hope there won't be any consequences. I mean, something that falls out of the sky and solves my problem can't have a catch, right? Wait, how does making Mizki OOC even help?'_

Too late, he pressed the button. Cue evil laugh from whoever sent the remote (Cough- Me- Cough).

Another piece of paper came crashing down in front of Yuma '_How do these things even crash land?!'_

It read: "Oh, and did I mention that the OOC virus is contagious? If the person with the OOC virus punches someone without the virus, the IC (in character [I just made that up]) dude with act OOC. And the ones with the OOC virus will this weird urge to punch IC people in the face. Have fun! :D"

"WHAT'S WITH THE SMILEY?!" yelled Yuma. He was in panic mode right now. His first thought was:

_I have to get away from here, or I'll get punched!_

Then:

_Wait! What if Mizki's character change will make her crazy and go on a punching spree? I can't let that happen! Oh, but Mizki's already crazy. That would be too close to her actual character! What if she turns into a heartless assassin type? Nah, she's already heartless. And I don't mean the Kingdom Hearts kind of heartless. Or worse..._

_She'll be GIRLY._

Yuma shivered at the very thought. Mizki had been a tomboy for as long as he could remember.

He was weighing the pros and cons of leaving Mizki to punch other people and spread the OOC virus when Mizki opened the door.

Yuma blinked. Then he swore, "Oh, fudge."

Yes, my friends. At least Yuma doesn't use french words.

Mizki was in front of Yuma, poker faced. For a second there, Yuma hoped that the OOC Remote hadn't worked, but...

"Hello, mister. You know, I wanna go to the mall and shop. I hear there's a totally fab dress on sale there. That's a nice beanie you have," said Mizki girly uhh.. ly. With a warm smile. Not a smirk, evil smile, murderous smile, forced smile, or fake smile. It. Was. A. Genuine. One. Not to mention she was wearing something waaaaay too girly.

Yuma blinked. Thrice. Then he screamed like the girl he secretly was.

'_Nonononono! This can't be happening! Mizki is a tomboy! She's supposed to be rude and brash! The opposite of me! NOOOOO! This is NOT What I wanted!' _panicked Yuma inside his head. He was prepared to see an idiotic Mizki, but NOOOOO. It just had to be a girly Mizki. And that was worse than...

"Funny. I have this strange urge to punch you in the face, mister," said Mizki happily. Almost too happily.

Yuma ran for his life. And for his sanity.

* * *

Len was just minding his own business (Namely planning revenge on Mizki) and walking to who-knows-where when he saw Yuma running towards him. Like, **REALLY FAST.** Len wondered why and looked in the direction Yuma was running from. Running after Yuma was Mizki.

"Awesome, Man! You got her out of her room! Now we can torture her!" yelled Len to Yuma.

"DUDE! OUT OF THE WAY! AND DON'T LET HER PUNCH YOU!" Yuma shouted back.

Len was astounded. Yuma NEVER. **EVER.** Shouted. Something was up. And what was that about Mizki punching him? And did Yuma just call him "dude"?

Yuma grabbed Len as he ran past him. Len found the situation really odd and fishy. And no, it had nothing to do with the fish crackers he ate just a while ago.

"Yuma, mind explaining what on earth is happening?" asked a very confused Kagamine Len.

"No time to explain! We need to hide first!" was Yuma's reply.

After a while Yuma, Len, and Piko (Ermm... Don't ask me) were hidden safe in a broom closet (Which was oddly large for a broom closet). Well, for now at least.

"...And that's why Mizki is acting weird?" asked Piko after Yuma had explained the situation to them. He had a... pleasant(?) run in with Mizki. Too pleasant for his liking. Then Mizki attempted to punch him in the face.

"Dude, is there a was to save her? I mean, Mizki being nice and all sound just so wrong on so many levels," said Len, "And are you sure you're not affected by the OOC Virus? I mean, you called me 'dude' a while back."

"Sorry, I'm in a state of panic right now," said Yuma, "But if we wait until sunset, then the effects will wear off."

"Creepy... I don't want to be OOC," whimpered Piko.

"And that's why we must stay hidden," said Yuma.

The broom closet opened. They froze. In front of them was IA.

"Phew, it's only you, IA. I was afraid for a second there that it was Mizki," Len said, relief washing over him.

"Whah'r ya scared tha' it'd might beh ol' Mizk?" asked IA in a Scottish accent. The broom closet trio then realized that IA was dressed in goth clothes. IA hated goths. And she was very polite and...

"..."

"IA, don't tell me..." started Len.

"IA? What has she... have they done to you?" asked Yuma, petrified. IA, IA, IA being OOC? No, he would **NEVER** allow that!

"So you're like... a Scottish goth?" asked Piko.

IA gave him a punch in the face.

"..."

"Oh, my dearest! Would it be too much of me to request thee thy hand in marriage?" said Piko to a very uncomfortable Kagaimine Len.

"..."

"I shall punch thee, then."

"..."

"I propose we run now, Len."

"I agree with you fully, Yuma."

And Yuma and Len were, once again, running for their lives. And sanity.

* * *

Yuma and Len ran and ran and ran... Then an arm grabbed him and Len and pulled them to a random room.

"Ugh. I'm sorry, Len. I'll be acting like a hipster soon," apologized Yuma. Eyes closed, accepting defeat.

"Don't worry, man. I'll probably end up acting emo and all," said Len.

"Thank goodness you guys are sane!"

Yuma opened his eyes. In front of him was Rin. Well, she looked and sounded sane, and that was happy news to the broom-closet-now-duo. Behind her was Luka Megurine, Hatsune Miku, and YOHIOloid.

"YAY! RIN! And more sane people!" cried Len in relief.

"Shhh! We don't want them to hear us," reminded Miku,

"MIKU! I'm so happy that you're sane!" said Len.

"Shush."

"Would anyone mind telling us what's happening here?" asked Luka.

"Well, you see, I accidentally erm... gave Mizki something called an OOC Virus. The virus spreads if you get punched by an OOC person," explained Yuma,

"Da heck? The way it spreads doesn't even make sense!" grumbled Rin.

"Look at the bright side. At least it doesn't spread through the air," said Yohio.

"Will it wear off soon?" wondered Luka,

"Yeah. By sunset. We just have to survive until then," replied Yuma.

"Then the best thing to do right now is to stay hidden here."

"Well, we already tried hiding. They, er... IA found us. She was like this Scottish goth and turned Piko into a... old fashioned speaking gay dude."

Just then, the door was smashed open, revealing Yuu, Wil, and Kyo. There were all wearing... an Elvis Presley outfit and...

"**EEEWWW! **YOU GUYS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" screamed Miku.

To sum things up, they were acting like Elvis. I don't even.

"Ain't nuthin' but a hound dawg," sang Wil.

"Run, guys! For your sanity!" yelled Yuma.

The sane people all tried to get away, but unfortunately, Miku got punched. Len looked at his crush in horror.

Miku stopped for a while. So did the Zola guys, checking if they had some more OOC people on thier side.

"**B****,** what the **f***** are you **a******* doing here?" said Miku.

"Sniff... my darling Miku has been... sniff... tainted..." lamented Len.

The other guys dragged Len out and ran for their lives. And their sanity.

* * *

"Miku... Nooooo..." Len was still lamenting over Miku. They had gotten away, only to find that more than half of the VOCAdudes were OOC.

"Len, put your act together!" commanded Rin, "I propose I run them over with my road roller!"

"No! No killing!" Luka was firm.

"It's three o' clock, Rin. Just a few hours more, then everything will be back to normal," reassured Yohio.

The sane ones (I call them the broom closet-eers, even thought only two of them had been in a broom closet) had ran all over the Apartmentz, trying to get away from all the OOC people. They were, at the moment, trying to get out of the Apartment grounds and spend the rest of the day somewhere like the Chill Doge or-

"Okay, nevermind getting out of here, there's way too many people at the gates," said Luka.

"Nooo! They're keeping us locked in here!" panicked Yuma.

"Stop panicking!" ordered Luka. To tell you the truth, she was afraid that Yuma was already OOC with his panic mode and all.

"Mikuuuuuu..."

"Len, you aren't helping."

"We should just leave him behind. He's dragging us down," remarked Rin.

"Rin! How could you? He's your-"

"He's a stupid shota that's dragging us down."

Before Luka could reprimand Rin, a wild Miku in a swag/gangsta/YOLO outfit appeared and used punch on Luka. The others stared in horror. The sanest of the broom closet-eers had been punched.

"..."

"Miku, what are you wearing?" said a very horrified Kagamine Len.

"**S**********, I wear what I want," said Miku.

"Bwahahaaa! I'll kill you n00bs and eat your livers!" laughed Luka. You know, that maniac laugh villains do.

"Great, now Luka is an evil psychopath now," sighed Rin.

"She's still probably less evil than you are, Rin," retorted Len.

The broom closet-eers once again ran for their lives. And their sanity.

* * *

"Poop, now Yohio has succumbed to the OOC Virus," said Yuma. The other's shuddered at the thought of Yohio going emo and saying stuff like 'I hate this life' and 'I hate myself'. I mean, Yohio was a an optimist. A really annoying one, but still an optimist.

"This thing is getting old," said Rin.

"Two hours until sundown," remarked Yuma, shaking.

"I don't wanna live anymore... MIKU!" grieved Len.

"I'm pretty sure you guys are OOC. Just saying, if you even THINK about punching me, I will run you over with my road roller until you die. Then revive you and repeat the process," said Rin flatly, "I don't think a panicky Yuma and an emo Len is good."

"Sorry, but we were the ones who have been running the longest," said Yuma a bit angrily.

"Now your going mad, literally," said Rin.

"Baby, you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down~."

Rin and Yuma stopped their arguing and stared at Len.

"Len?" asked Rin.

"Did anybody punch you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" snapped Len, "WELL, MIKU TRIED, BUT I DEFENDED MYSELF WITH MY EPIC HAND WALL!"

Rin counted, "Emo Len, randomly singing Len, and angry, loud, shouting Len... he doesn't have this many personalities..."

"Oh dear..." said Yuma, "Hand wall? You blocked her with your hand? SHE PUNCHED YOU?!"

A moment later, Len found himself all alone, outside of the room he was just in, "Shoot. I'm slowly becoming one of them."

* * *

"It's just a while 'till sundown!" said Yuma happily.

"SHHH! We don't want anyone finding us!" hissed Rin.

Then another random OOC dude came out of nowhere. It was Mizki. Wearing a frilly pink dress... tutu... whatever, her hair tied up in a bun, looking like a ballet dancer. And Mizki HATES Ballet. Says they're freaking weirdos in weird outfits doing weird actions dancing to weird music. Yuma thought that offensive, saying that he like classical music.

"Romeo, Romeo! Where fore art thou?" recited Mizki.

Rin and Yuma were trying to contain their laughter. They failed epically.

"AHAHAHA! Tha- My- AHAHAHA! Where's my camera?" laughed Rin.

Mizki wasted no time in punching Rin.

Yuma, once again alone, ran for his life. And sanity. With Rin following him-

**WHAT DA HECK?!** RIN FOLLOWING HIM?!

Yuma stopped in a room with Rin.

He blinked.

Rin blinked back. Then she broke into a smile. A. FREAKING. SMILE. Not a smirk, nor one of her evil smiles. A **genuine** one.

It was terrifying.

"Hello, sir. Might you tell me where the cafeteria is? I'm famished," Rin said kindly, "I fell as if we could be great friends."

"...Rin, you are a creepy, sadistic person who want's to take over the world someday," informed Yuma, "You are NOT supposed to be nice. You. Are. EVIL!"

A moment of silence between them.

...

...

...,...

"...Really?"

"Really."

"I'll punch you."

"AHAHA! I got the old Rin back- Wait, what?"

Yuma ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran. Poor fellow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kryst was sitting in the Chill Doge, smirking to herself. And munching on her marshmallows.

"Well, I hope Yuma liked his present. It took a long time for me to make it. Oh, WAITER! GIBEH ME MOAR MARSHIES~!"

* * *

**Hahaha! I just LOVE crack chapters, they're awesome. Well don't expect me for a while, it's back to school in June and I don't want to do anything for the rest of my summer break. I'll just be chillin'- erm... baking in the sun and enjoying life.**

**-KrystieDerpyie is out. **


	7. SURPRISE!

**YAY! It's Kryst... aaaand no, this is not a real update. I will just tell you children that I am putting this thing on Piatos- I mean hiatus (I find that word funny. Hiatus. Like my favorite chips brand). Sorry for anybody who actually took the time to read this. Well, school is here and inspiration has flown away like I run away from bees (You don't want to know).**

**So, basically what I'm saying, is that this will be on hiatus until further notice. ****Have a nice day~! :D**

**~KrystDerpWho'sRealReasonIsThatI'mTooLazy**

**P.S. I might work on a new fanfic. MIGHT. **


End file.
